The transmission parameters of known broadcast systems, such as the broadcast systems in accordance with the DVB-T2 standard (second generation digital terrestrial television broadcast systems standard as defined in ETSI EN 302 755 V1.1.1 (2009-09) “Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB); Framing structure Channel Coding and Modulation for a Second Generation Digital Terrestrial Television Broadcast system (DVB-T2)”), are generally optimized for fixed reception with stationary receivers, e.g. with roof-top antennas, for which low power consumption is not a main issue. Further, according to this standard a fixed channel bandwidth is generally used. In future broadcast systems, such as the upcoming DVB-NGH (DVB Next Generation Handheld; in the following also referred to as NGH) standard, a mobile receiver (which is the main focus of this upcoming standard) shall support a variety of different channel bandwidths, e.g. ranging from 1.7 MHz to 20 MHz wide channels. Further, such a mobile receiver has to account for specific needs of mobile and handheld reception, i.e. low power consumption and high robustness.